


Back to When You Were Holding Me

by singingintheshower48



Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Switch Shiro (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), but like the space version, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: Intergalactic relationships can be difficult, but Keith knows his boyfriends are just a comm call away.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: 30 Days NSFW Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503665
Comments: 8
Kudos: 181





	Back to When You Were Holding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently sheltering in place is good for my writing muse? The one good thing to come from this pandemic is me writing more porn. I wrote this instead of sleeping, sorry if it’s a little rough! This is day 4 of the NSFW challenge, masturbation. Title from “Jet Lag,” by Simple Plan

Keith sighed in relief as he collapsed onto his bed in the small room assigned to him in the Marmora headquarters. He could feel every muscle in his body, and they were all exhausted. The end of this Blade mission couldn’t come fast enough. It had been lengthy and complicated, and he was homesick. He was tired of the Galra. He missed human interaction, missed the Lion Castle, missed Allura and Coran. Missed his boyfriends. 

He grappled for his handheld comm, not even bothering to open his eyes until his fingers closed around it. Keith jabbed at the buttons impatiently, relaxing minutely when the connecting sound played out of the speaker.

“Hello? Keith?” Shiro’s voice came through moments later. He sighed, relaxing fully into his pillow.

“Hi,” he breathed. “How are you?”

Shiro chuckled, and Keith thought it might have an odd tinge to it, but was too tired to think on it.

“Good. A little busy.” That got his attention. Of course Shiro was busy, he always was. He didn’t like having nothing to do. Even without having control of Black at the moment he was constantly strategizing with Coran or running drills with the Paladins. There was something about the way he said it that tipped Keith off, but he couldn’t put a finger on what it was. 

“Umm, in a good way?”

Another breathy laugh. “Definitely in a good way.”

“That’s good, I guess. Keith was definitely missing something. He thought he should be able to figure it out, but his muddled brain wasn't operating at full capacity, so he pushed on. “Where’s Lance?”

A beat of silence. “He’s here.”

Keith’s brow furrowed. “Lance?”

A muffled sound came through the comm, furthering his confusion. It was followed by rustling, before Shiro spoke again. 

“Aren’t you going to say hello, Lance?”

“Aahhh,” a breathy voice answered. “H-hi, Keith.” Keith’s breath hitched, the puzzle piece falling into place. He was suddenly not tired anymore.

“Very nice, princess,” Shiro purred, and Keith was dizzy with how fast all the blood in his body was rushing between his legs.

“So he’s in that kind of mood today?” He asked, and he should be embarrassed by how rough his voice already sounded, but it had been way too long since he’d been home to the castle and fuck, he missed his boyfriends. 

“Mmm, very needy,” Shiro confirmed, and Lance whined in the background. He always got desperate when they talked about him like he wasn’t there. “I’ve already made him come twice and he’s still not satisfied. Maybe you can help us?” 

“Gladly,” Keith said, hastily unzipping his blade uniform and shimmying it down. His cock sprang forward eagerly, and he sighed at the release of pressure. “But first, tell me how Takashi made you come, princess.” 

Lance whimpered, followed by a sharp slap and a weak cry. 

“Keith asked you a question.” 

“H-he ate me out, first. He said I couldn’t have more until I came from just his tongue.”

Keith groaned, running his hands up and down his chest, stopping to pinch his nipples. Rimming Lance was one of Shiro’s favorite pastimes. Watching him rim Lance was one of Keith’s. 

“And then?” He demanded.

“Then he—oh, fuck— then he opened me up with his fingers until I was hard again and he—shit—sucked me off.”

“Hmm, sounds like Shiro’s been good to you, princess. That wasn’t enough for you?” He questioned, raking his nails down his chest, arching into the feeling. 

“That’s what I said,” Shiro chimes in. “He’s been insatiable recently. Never satisfied until he’s had my cock. Isn’t that right, princess?”

“Yesss,” Lance hissed. “I—you ruined me. I got used to having both of you.”

Keith tsked. “Spoiled princess.” Lance whimpered, and Keith let the fingers of one hand ghost over his cock, the light tough more teasing than satisfying. “You’re lucky you get anything when you’re being so greedy. What are you doing to him now, Takashi?” 

“He’s keeping my cock warm while we talk. He looks so pretty on his hands and knees for me.” Keith’s eyes fluttered and he moaned loudly, the image of the two of them coming to mind easily. Shiro was absolutely ruthless when he wanted to be. He loved to hold Lance against him, gripping his hips tight so he couldn’t move, waiting until Lance was shaking and begging to give him what he wanted. Keith had to grip the base of his cock to keep himself from coming from the thought alone. He took a deep, steadying breath, unable to form words until he was sure he wasn’t going to prematurely blow his load. 

“You’re too generous to him,” he said eventually, breathy voice betraying him. “You should thank Takashi for being so kind to you, princess.”

A cut off sob.

“Th-thank you, Takashi. Thank you for letting me have your cock.” 

Keith and Shiro let out twin groans. Keith gripped at his thighs, his cock twitching and leaking precome. 

“You’ve been good,” Shiro panted, and Keith could feel his control slipping even over the comm. “I’ll move if you promise to be loud for Keith, let him hear your beautiful noises so he can come with us.”

“Yes, I will. Please, Keith, come with us. Fuck, I miss you so much.”

“Oh princess, I miss you too,” he breathed, heart aching nearly as much as his dick. “I’ll be home soon, I promise. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t breathe when I get back.”

“Fuck, please,” Lance whimpered. 

“Takashi will take good care of you until we can all be together again.”

“Yes,” he moaned, and Keith heard the wet slap of Shiro thrusting deep into him. Keith scrabbled for the lube in his bedside table, squirting too much onto his hand and wrapping it messily around himself. “He always does. Always fucks me so good.” 

“Because you’re so good for me, princess,” Shiro grunted. “You come so prettily for me, take my cock so well.”

Keith shuddered, fist making a slick circle around his cock and pumping himself firmly. He moaned at the feeling, at the idea of Shiro behind Lance, snapping his hips hard and deep while Lance trembled, flushing at the praise. 

“Are you close, Keith? Should I touch his needy cock?”

“Not yet,” Keith grunted, speeding his hand up. “Shit, I miss you too, Takashi.”

“I know,” Shiro moaned. “I can’t wait to have you back here. Can’t wait to suck you dry and watch you ride my cock and take turns with Lance getting fucked by you.” Keith could only moan in response, hips snapping up to meet his hand, hot-cold electricity running through him. “You’re so good, Keith, I need your cock as much as he does.”

“Takashi, Keith, please, I’m so close,” Lance cried out.

“Fuck, he is, he’s clenching so tight around me. Are you ready, Keith?”

“Shit,” Keith hissed, flicking his thumb across the head of his cock as he pumped himself furiously. “Yes, I’m ready. Touch him, make him come all over the bed.”

He knew the exact moment Shiro wrapped his hand around Lance. Lance warbled out another curse, the slapping sounds ceasing as Shiro seated himself deep to swirl his hips and grind against Lance’s prostate in the way that always got him off fast. Keith twisted his wrist as he jerked himself closer to the edge, his free hand collecting spare lube to circle at his entrance. His hole fluttered, dick twitching at the hoarse cries ringing out of his comm. He registered Lance coming, sobbing out a mix of his and Shiro’s names, and Shiro sounding close behind before he was falling. His orgasm ripped through him, come splattering over his hand and up his chest. The force of it left him gasping, hips bucking wildly into his own hand, ears filled with the sounds of his boyfriends fucking through their own releases. It seemed like ages before he slumped onto his bed, limbs feeling like thoroughly boiled noodles. 

Shiro was cooing praises to both of them, the sounds of sheets rustling in the background as he no doubt arranged himself and Lance into spooning position. It made Keith feel warm and fond and hollow and desperate to be there with them all at once. 

“Wow,” Lance rasped. “That was unbelievably hot. When are you coming home?”

“Not soon enough,” Keith muttered, fighting the urge to pass out without washing up first. “Hopefully within a day or two.”

“We’ll be here waiting when you do,” Shiro promised. Lance hummed in agreement. The warmth won out over the hollowness. 

“I know. I need to go clean up so I can get back to you guys faster. Stay safe, yeah?”

“You too,” two voices responded. 

The end of this mission couldn’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always very appreciated! Check out the rest of the collection if you liked it. :) I’m also on tumblr every so often as singingintheshower48.


End file.
